It makes me ill
by the pink post-it
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at the mall when they're unexpectedly serenaded. My first Seblaine story I hope you enjoy it.


**I'm so happy that fanfiction finally decided to add a Sebastian tag that I decided to write a one-shot. You can find my other story Ruined a Kurtofsky if that fancy's you, if it does then go right ahead and read it. Alright enough of my chatter and let's precede with the story. P.S. I don't own Glee nor It make me ill by N'sync. **

"Blaine come on."

"Hey do you hear that?"

"Yes but come on."

I have to practically drag Kurt to the source of the music and am surprised to see a group of guys singing. It reminds me back when I was a Warbler and we would have impromptu sing offs and people would get annoyed but those are my best memories.

"This reminds me of when you would sing to me."

"Yeah I wonder who they're going singing to."

**Was hanging with the fellas**

**Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous**

**I was hoping that I'd never see you with him**

**But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him**

**Heh**

"Oh god"

"Blaine how come that guy is singing to you?"

"Sebastian?"

_Sebastian graduated from Dalton two years ago and was the main lead for the Warblers before I took his spot. When he was at Dalton we were close friends and I had a massive crush on him but I always thought he was straight. Well apparently not since he's singing to me right. _

**'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none**

**And I can tell by looking that he's not the one**

**He's not the type you said you liked**

**His style is wack, clothes are bad**

**Come on, boy, let him go**

**I want you back**

_Sebastian walks towards Kurt when singing this verse. Kurt is in shocked by the insult Sebastian gave to him about his clothes since he takes great pride in them. _

"Blaine did he just insult my clothes!"

**Call me a hater, if you want to**

**But I only hate on him 'cause I want you**

**Say I'm trippin' if you feel like**

**But you without me ain't right (ain't right)**

**You can say I'm crazy, if you want to**

**That's true- I'm crazy 'bout you**

**You could say I'm breakin' down inside (inside)**

**'Cause I can't see you with another guy**

_It feels weird being on the other side of being serenaded and for some reason I love seeing a guy pouring out his soul to let the world seeing how he truly feels. The rest of group joins in the chorus. _

**It makes me ill**

**To see you give**

**Love and attention at his will**

**And you can't imagine how it makes me feel**

**To see you with him**

**Oh, it makes me ill**

**To see you give**

**Love and attention at his will**

**And you can't imagine how it makes me feel**

**To see you with him**

_Wow I had no idea that Sebastian felt this way about me. I know we hang out a few times over the summer while working but if I had known he felt more then…. _

"God this is embarrassing, now everyone in here believes I'm some horrible person." Kurt complains.

**Boy I know that we broke up**

**But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder**

**'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya**

**And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya**

**Uh, see**

**I can tell that you don't really love that guy**

**But there's no need for you to go and waste your time**

**I think you know I love ya more**

**Boy you gotta let him go**

**I want you so just give him the boot**

"What! Is he implying that I'm not good enough for you Blaine?"

" I think he is."

"Ugh if I knew this was going to happen I would just stayed home."

**Call me a hater, if you want to**

**But I only hate on him 'cause I want you**

**You can say I'm trippin' if you feel like**

**But you without me ain't right (ain't right)**

**You can say I'm crazy, if you want to**

**That's true- I'm crazy 'bout you**

**You could say I'm breakin' down inside (inside)**

**'Cause I can't see you with another guy**

_I liked still shocked that this is happening to me. Sebastian is staring at me with those eyes in which I used to gush over in my freshman year whenever he sang. _

**It makes me ill**

**To see you give**

**Love and attention at his will**

**And you can't imagine how it makes me feel**

**To see you with him**

**Oh, it makes me ill**

**To see you give**

**Love and attention at his will**

**And you can't imagine how it makes me feel**

**To see you with him**

**Ohh...**

**It makes me ill cause you used to be my boy**

**Used to be (my boy) used to be my boy yeahhh**

**It makes me ill (ooh) cause you used to be my boy (c'mon)**

**My boy**

**So baby come back to me (baby...)**

_Sebastian ends the song short with the last line and everyone around us is clapping and whistling at the group. After a quick bow Sebastian walks over to me with a huge smile over me. _

"Did you like the show, Blaine?" Sebastian asks.

"I for one didn't." Kurt answers him.

"Well well if it isn't the famous Kurt I've heard about."

"That's me indeed and who the hell are you?" Kurt questions him.

"Blaine you never told your boyfriend about me your friend who also happens to be a boy as well."

I smile at the wording Sebastian decided to use to refer himself by, "Oh sorry Kurt this is Sebastian and Seb this is Kurt."

"Thanks but what I want to know is how the hell you know each other?"

Just then we are interrupted by someone else, "What the hell Kurt, I leave you for 15 minutes to store all your shit in the truck and you have another Warb whatever serenading you?"

"Oh hey honey, this time the serenading wasn't for me but for this one here." Kurt points to me.

"For the hobbit."

"Hey don't fucking call him a hobbit." Sebastian says with venom in his voice.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Sebastian Smythe hopefully Blaine's next lover."

"Sebastian!" I say.

"Sorry wrong word choice what I meant by lover is boyfriend."

"Okay okay let me get this straight. You serenaded to Blaine to tell him you like him and that he shouldn't be with me." Kurt says.

"Ummm yeah that's pretty much." Sebastian says with a smirk.

Dave's face went from anger to relief now knowing now that some dude wasn't trying to hit on his boyfriend.

"Hate to break it to you dude but Blaine and Kurt broke up a few months ago." Dave tells Sebastian while holding Kurt's hand.

"Are you serious? I'm so going to kill ugh."

"Calm down." I say and grab Sebastian's arm, "I really liked the gesture its how would you say romantic."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"I guess I don't have to kill Derek."

"My cousin."

"Your cousin."

"Yea he goes to Dalton and he said you had a boyfriend. I realized that after working together at six flags over the summer I started to like you Blaine and it doesn't help that I always thought you were cute back when I was in Dalton."

"You have really?"

Sebastian just nods at me and I can't help smiling at him, " You know you could have asked me if I had one instead of going through all this trouble."

"I recognize that now." He says with a shy smile.

"Are you going to ask me out or just stand there?" I say

Sebastian clears his throat, "Umm... Blaine would you do me the honor to accompany me on Friday night on a date."

"I gladly accept." I respond and give Sebastian a kiss before walking away where Dave and Kurt are waiting for me. I turn back and see Sebastian's friends congratulating each other with high fives but Sebastian is just there touching his lips.

**The End **

**If you enjoyed this please please leave a review. Also if you liked this I'm letting you know that I'm planning soon hopefully sometime next month to begin a Kurtofsky/Seblaine AU fic in which the gang meet in college. I'm happy with my first Seblaine fic because even though Sebastian is a douche on the show I truly believe somewhere deep in his heart he does have feelings for Blaine than besides sexual. Okay thank you for reading and if you don't mind please leave a review even if it's a short one. **


End file.
